Just good friends? TASTER POST
by candy-belle
Summary: It should be so simple. They were best friends so why was Roderick suffering so much every time he was around Evan? Slash fic with Evan, Roderick, Alex Shelley, A J Styles featuring Angst, life changing moments, bad language, possible violence and fluff.


**Title:** Just good friends?  
><strong>Rating:<strong> 18  
><strong>Summary:<strong> It should be so simple. They were best friends so why was Roderick suffering so much every time he was around Evan?  
><strong>Featuring:<strong> Evan, Roderick, Alex Shelley, A J Styles  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Angst, unrequited desire, life changing moments, bad language, possible violence and fluff.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> I totally blame darkangel_0410 for this! And yes I know that when he was hanging out and working with these guys Evan went by the name Matt but its just easier for me to write him as Evan - sorry. Also it seems I'm incapable of finishing a fic at the moment so here's a little taster to see if its any good. As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!)

X x x x x x x x x x

"Looks like one of us got lucky," grinned Alex leaning back in the booth. His eyes were glued to the dance floor where Evan was enjoying the attention of a rat.

Roderick turned in his seat took one look at the dance floor then snapped back around his eyes fixed firmly on the table top.

"Man you got it bad," teased Alex enjoying his friend's discomfort at the current situation.

Ever since Evan had joined them, Roderick been fighting the growing attraction he felt towards the newest member of the team. There was something about him that made Roderick smile. He couldn't tell anyone what it was but when he was near Evan he felt relaxed.

"Damn is he dancing or mating with that little rat?" asked AJ slipping into the empty seat beside Alex.

"He'll be doing both by the end of the night," chuckled Alex his gaze flicking between Roderick and the dance floor.

"He seems to get through 'em," mused AJ nursing his beer, "Who'd have thought such an innocent looking guy would be such a player?"

"Innocent?" splutter Alex nearly choking on his beer, "Dude Evvy is about as innocent as me or Roddy."

"Hey!" protested Roderick, "I'm not that bad."

"Rod, you are," corrected Alex leering at him, "You are so bad. You'll pounce anything with a pulse."

"Or even without a pulse if it's good looking," added AJ, ducking to avoid the beermat Roderick chucked at him.

The teasing continued, not even relenting when Evan wondered back and slumped down next to Roderick. Without realising it he leant against Roddy, smiling vampishly at the other as he downed the offered beer.

"You bored with that one already?" asked Alex enjoying the way Roderick seemed frozen in place. 

"Nope," replied Evan shaking his head, "Not my sort."

"Since when did you get picky?" asked AJ fondly.

"Since she let slip she's only 18 and shouldn't even be in here," explained Evan adding quickly, "And no she's not available for you, Roddy,"

Roderick gave another grunt of protest but it was stifled slightly by the fact he was trying very hard not to react to the way Evan had shifted closer to avoid falling off the edge of the seat. Realising he was on the verge of giving himself away Roderick suddenly murmured, "I'm gonna go back to the room." he paused then showing more emotion that normal he asked nervously, "Umm d 'you mind letting me out Evvy?"

"Sure," grinned Evan swinging his legs around. While it meant Roderick could squeeze past him there wasn't enough room for Roderick to do so without gaining bodily contact. As he brushed past the smaller man he tried not to think about it but Evan had other idea. Brushing Roderick's side with his hand, he asked innocently, "Roddy have you got any muscle ointment in your bag? My back's killing me and I didn't get a chance to grab any."

"Umm yeah," stammered Roderick, pointedly ignoring the smirks and knowing looks both AJ and Alex were throwing him

"Cool," grinned Evan, "Think you could put some on for me later? I can't reach this bit that hurts on my lower back."

"Oh I'm sure Roddy would be delighted to reach those difficult to get bits for you. In fact I'm sure he'd love to lube up your muscles for you" teased Alex enjoying both the look of confused horror on Roderick's face and the look of surprised shock on Evan's. 

"Lube...I…eeewww!" exclaimed Evan throwing the remaining mat at Alex, head, "God just because you're a confessed deviant who would have sex with all of his male friends, doesn't mean the rest of us are!" He glared at Alex wrinkling his nose adding, "Dude that's wrong. Why d 'you have to make everything about sex?"

"Because my little high flyer," counselled Alex leaning forward to stare drunkenly at the other man, "Everything is about sex and trust me when you've been in this business longer you'll figure that out. Now why don't you go back with Roddy and let him massage your back in a totally heterosexual way which will in no way affect either of you and.." 

"Lex shut the fuck up!" interrupted Roderick glaring at one of his best friends. He balled his fist fighting the urge not to thump the now smirking Alex before glancing at Evan and feeling his heart sink. The look of confused repulsion on Evan's face broke his heart. With a sad sigh and without really thinking he turned to go, asking forlornly, "You coming, Evvy?"

"That depends on how good your massage is," sniggered Lex gaining an elbow in the ribs from AJ who was tying but falling to hide his laughter.

Evan slid out the booth flipped the finger at Alex before turning and striding away without saying a word. Roderick glared at Lex then leant down hissing, "You're a dick, you know that?"

Alex grinned at him and brushing a kiss over Roderick's cheek he winked at him and murmured, "Yeah but you still love me."

Roddy just glared at him then flicked a look at AJ who shrugged in reply, before turning and hurrying after the vanishing figure of Evvy.

"They are either going to end up fucking like rabbits or beating the shit out of each other," giggled Alex. He turned and catching AJ' s eye he offered, "Fifty buck says they'll end up fuck buddies?"

"Oh you are so gonna lose," drawled AJ, "Evvy is as straight as they come. There ain't no way that little man is going to end up Roddy's fuck buddy."

"So you in or not?" asked Ale again, his eyes glinting with wicked delight.

"I'm in," grinned AJ, "It'll be a pleasure taking your money."

BIN or TBC


End file.
